Nuime Clan
The Nuime Clan (縫い目一族 Nuime Ichizoku, The Suture Clan) is a quiet clan hails from the Jōmae Village in the Land of Keys. They are a clan of arguably the world's most prominent assassins. Several rumors abound from those few privy to their existence, that the conception of Nuibari from Kirigakure, and the Earth Grudge Fear kinjutsu from Takigakure were indirectly influenced by this clan of enigmatic killers. The clan all trace their roots back to their progenitor Jikaku Nuime, a man created by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki to act as an empty vessel to be occupied. The clan has been manipulating events throughout history, giving them the well deserved alias of Unmei no Hito (運命の人, Fate Weavers). All members of the clan are masters of the Silent Killing Technique, their unique threads said to be a byproduct of Onmyōton (陰陽遁, Yin-Yang Release). Members tend to take up professions that involve thread and needle, and mask their abilities as shinobi, appearing mediocre in skill to the populace. Members specialize in Sensory, Stealth, Chakra control, Chakra Flow, and Hojōjutsu. 'Background' The Nuime are an odd and unique bunch, members of the hidden clan seeming to hold no apparent care for the politics and governmental affairs between nations. The clan as a whole is however organized and chooses to view the "bigger picture" as opposed to individual concerns here and there. The clan doesn't appear to care about intermingling with other clans, showing no discrimination towards those who choose life and marriage outside of the clan, seeing it as just one of many ways to become "whole". The title of Ienaga (家長, "Patriarch") is not passed through any particular family or household, but instead chosen by ability. He or she who shows the most promise or greatest ability is elevated to the rank of clan head, a decision that can be contested by any who may disagree. The clan head is always known and recognized by the title of Ningyoushi (にんぎょうし, "Doll Maker"), alluding to the progenitor of the clan, an esteemed status. Their strong resemblance to the late Akatsuki member Kakuzu has led many to believe the S-Class criminal was in some way connected to the clan; a descendant perhaps. Nuime clansman are distinct in appearance, notably tan-skinned with glossy green colored irides, lacking any noticeable pupils. Their hair appears to be blonde in color, and all members seem to either always maintain a "youthful" or young appearance, or—possibly simply grow at an incredibly slow rate. When utilizing their unique blood line ability, stitches can be seen decorating the canvas that is their body—members recognize how 'unsightly' their form is when using their kekkei genkai making some self conscious about their abilities, while others maintain a sense of indifference. The personality of all Nuime varies from member to member. They are born as blank slates or canvases, able to be dyed any color within the spectrum. In layman's terms—members are easily influenced, their environment, setting, and those around them playing an incredibly large emphasis in shaping their persona and belief set. All members hold an innate sense of awareness of their "true" origin, the first Nuime clansman being considered little more then a doll for Kaguya. It is this innate awareness which often causes Nuime to refer to their birth as the day of their "creation" or the day they were "manufactured" rather acknowledging actually being born. This self objectification seems to be a seed deeply rooted within the original Nuime clansman, passed along to those that came behind them, traveling from generation to generation. 'Origins' Since time immemorial, dating back beyond the annals of history — one may find the birth of a clan, a society of those charged with the manipulation of fate itself. Kaguya Otsutsuki, the mother of ninja, she who claimed the fruit of the Shinju (lit. "God Tree") claiming its chakra, its powers as her own; and with it, she ruled the world. At some point the princess now queen began noticing the seeds of discontent sewn in the hearts of the people she ruled—those who would fear, hate and covet her power. Something needed to be done, and so a plan, wild as it may seem was attempted should the worst case scenario ever come about. Kaguya was to create an empty shell, a vessel for which to contain her vast power should the people ever gain power to contest her rule and challenge her power. Another body for her to hide in and continue her works. A body was made, greatly altered in appearance so that Kaguya may go unnoticed until such a time where she could return to her true form. It was the perfect fail safe—or—at least it should have been. When Kaguya began pouring her power into the doll to test its worth it began showing signs of rejection, incapable of restraining the might of Kaguya's heavy, robust chakra. It was a defect, a failed project. Kaguya ordered the doll to be destroyed, and the project abandoned. However, this defective doll was not mindless, soulless—life had already been breathed into it, it had thought and will. As the people grew more restless and volatile instead of destroying it she saw use for the stringless marionette. She whispered in the ear of the being who's sole purpose could not be fulfilled, initially deemed worthless by its creator it sought meaning behind its existence, Kaguya gave it what she knew it craved so desperately. "Oh lonesome one, fret not. All is not lost, there may still be a way for you to be of use to me, a way for you to please your mother and prove your worth." How easily the puppet's heart was swayed by those few words. This was the very first Nuime, the progenitor of the clan, and the birth of their mission. Jikaku, that was his name. He was sent to live amongst the people, he heard their cries of discontent, just as mother had said. Something needed to be done, and so Jikaku began its works in secret. He whispered in the ears of those with power, not unlike how Kaguya whispered in his ear. Substantial proof was provided, deterring their focus away from Kaguya and more so towards one another, spurring wars and rumors of wars. This worked for sometime, until Kaguya's children joined hands to oppose their mother, she who loved them, cared for them. With the creation of Black Zetsu it found Jikaku and approached the doll as Kaguya had initially approached it, altering its plan a bit. Mother had been sealed, but not destroyed—this meant she could be brought back, but only if Jikaku helped. According to Zetsu it had already approached another about aiding mother in her return, a man by the name of Nubamata Kugyo, one who's thirst and hunger for chakra knew no bounds. From this point Jikaku and his descendants would continue to manipulate the world, altering "fate" for an ultimate end. It helped kindle the flames of war to those who could now wield chakra, gathering it in one place and luring the Kugyo—the chakra hounds to those locations all while helping Zetsu manipulate the descendants of Hagoromo. The heirs of the sage's chakra and eyes were easy enough to manipulate, their deep rooted rivalry the perfect catalyst. Indra's heirs were the easiest of all, having grown conceited by their power and heritage, the Nuime simply needed to bring the two factions together. Whispers of the descendants power made its way to the appropriate ears. When a war threatened to break out the Nuime would approach all sides, recommending the Uchiha on one side, and the Senju on the other. After witnessing the power of the two clans it came to the point the Nuime themselves needn't further personally place their hand in the matter—the people moved as needed all on their own. This process continued with each generation. The Nuime would secretly perform assassinations should dangerous elements arise, or simply to move things along a certain end. They were the deadliest of blades, the most potent of poisons, the collectors and manipulators of information and knowledge—weavers of fate. 'Customs and Traditions' The Nuime will often be found, aside from being shinobi living as tailors, seamstresses, and/or doll makers. With but a glance they can notice if even a single string is misplaced, or if a seam is close to becoming undone. Their skills allow them to stitch together clothing while also making alterations—all while the person is still dressed in the outfit and typically before one can respond or resist. However all clansman know the truth—such comfortable and simple jobs are little more then covers to hide their frightening abilities. Their skills are tailored towards taking lives, natural born assassins. When it comes to assassination, you will find few who can properly compete with the clan. Those who know of their hidden nature and the history of the clan have come to know of them by a name spoken only in whispers; Ikusa Gūjin (軍偶人, "Battle Dolls"). Soulless dolls who, utilizing the nigh invisible threads they control, reap lives as easily as one sifts wheat during the harvest. They are Garroters—shadows—deadly whispers that come and go, leaving behind a harvest of corpses. The clan believes heavily in anonymity, it is for this reason that one is to never flaunt their abilities. The Nuime are incredibly secretive in their abilities, utilizing special gloves with wires attached to give the illusion they are little more then a minor family proficient in wielding string and wire in combat. To the world though they are fairly dependable shinobi, their abilities as tailors, doll makers, and seamstresses greatly overshadow their reputation and abilities as shinobi or fighters. This is a strict practice adhered to all members, there are few who have heard the stories of their true power, and even fewer who have ever bore witness to it. When members reach a certain age, typically the standard age of a genin; they are sent out on their rite of passage. They are tasked with assassinating at least three targets of the council's and elders choosing within 24 hours. Should they fail they are forced to take on remedial lessons, returning to the clan's basic training practices which consists of having their eyes sewn shut as they travel and live using only their threads for half a year. This dark and twisted ceremony is known only as Gyakusatsu no yoru (虐殺の夜, "Night of Slaughter") 'Abilities' They are the world's foremost leaders in the art of assassination. They are masters in the skill of silent killing, even moreso than the famed Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Most clan members hold prodigious mastery in regards to chakra control, and as such don't require large reserves to accomplish their tasks; able to even contend with those with incredibly large reserves. Members are lords of stealth and espionage, master sensors thanks largely to their unique threads and the spiders they summon. 'Chakra' Kirihari Chakura(切り貼り, "Patchwork Chakra") is the unique eponymous chakra belonging to the Nuime. As 'dolls' the clan is known for harvesting and storing a variety of organs within themselves to ensure their existence, simultaneously bolstering their physical abilities. It is because of this that their chakra is more like a patchwork—the amalgamation of a variety of chakras coalesced into one. It is this very reason that to dōjutsu wielders who's eyes give sight and color to chakra, when the chakra is in a state of equilibrium appears as an assortment of colors scattered about. The chakra is polymorphic in nature, constantly shifting its shape, color, and quality . This ultimately causes the Nuime to come off as an entirely different person to sensors and trackers. A skilled Nuime may command the chakra to cease its mutation when wishing to disguise themselves, though this does take some concentration as the very nature of the chakra demands it never remain in a single state for too long. One who has completely mastered their chakra control however, is more then capable of altering the shape, color and nature of their chakra allowing them to be perceived as another for prolonged periods of time. 'Physiology' The clan bears many similarities to the S-Rank Criminal from Takigakure Kakuzu. Though normally invisible countless sutures covers the entirety of their body. You will rarely find a clan member who holds all their original limbs and organs, the clan known for collecting and swapping parts. Within the body of a Nuime, beneath flesh, blood and tissue, is the pocket dimension housed inside. From this pocket space their threads and items are stored, able to be expelled from the body at any perceivable angle on but a whim. 'Notable Members' *'Jikaku Nuime' *'Kengyūsei Nuime' *'Asami Nuime' *'Kaibō Nuime' *'Kuebiko Nuime' 'Trivia' *Nuime are excellent liars, they spend their entire existence deceiving the world *Typically by the age of 10 to 12 Nuime have taken at least 3 lives, as required of them. *For training purposes, Nuime may live out their lives with their eyes sewn shut for six months up to a year, all in order to hone their senses and strengthen their control and reliance on their threads *A Nuime with their mouth sewn shut is one who has failed to properly guard their clan's secrets, this punishment can last up to a year at the very least